1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a socket connector, and in particular to a mobile socket connector which can be readily closed or opened.
2. The Prior Art
A mobile socket connector comprises a base mounted to a circuit board and a cover slidably positioned on the base. The base defines a plurality of slots therein arranged in an array having rows and columns for receiving and retaining contacts electrically connected to the circuit board. The cover defines a plurality of holes corresponding to the slots of the base and is adapted to retain an external device, such as a central processing unit (CPU). The CPU is positioned on a top face of the cover with pins thereof extending through the holes and partially into the slots of the base. The slots are elongate for allowing the pins to move therein whereby when the cover is moved with respect to the base, the pins of the CPU are brought into engagement with the contacts thereby forming an electrical connection between the CPU and the circuit board.
Conventionally, a camming mechanism operated by a lever is required to displace the cover with respect to the base. Such a mechanism occupies a significant amount of space and thus is not suitable for use with a notebook computer. Low profile socket connectors disclosed in co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 09/146,998 assigned to the assignee of the present application, eliminate the camming mechanism thereby reducing the space occupied by the connector. The lower profile socket connectors use a tool, such as a screwdriver, supported by a structure to facilitate movement of the cover. However, the structure of the conventional socket connector is complicated. It is thus desirable to have a socket connector comprising a simplified and effective tool supporting structure.